Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 4 Hello Kitty Part 1
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Our first visitors!


"D'Sefet-Commander! D'Sefet-Commander!", Security-Chief roars as he sprints across the Bazar toward me. The sight of an extremely large, tiger striped felinoid racing toward one evokes little concern in me but, it proves too much for the junior, human officer that I had been talking with. He excuses himself and streaks to the nearest exit. Almost knocking over more than one other person that are in his way. "Easy Securrrity-Chief!", I say as he comes to a claw dragging halt in front of me, "Yooou are panicking humansss!" "Sorry D'Sefet-Commander but, I have just received the most wonderful news!" Wondering what, other than a Kzinrret in heat, could excite a Kzinti to this level I hesitantly ask, "What news Securrrity-Chief?" "I. . . I mean WE are to be honored by a visit by Huhuff-Riit!", he replies excitedly. The particulars of Kzinti society are not spoken about with non-Kzinti but, I gather by the fact that our visitor has a name and that no part of it

describes his work, that we are about to be visited by a VIP. "What Huhuff-Rrriit's function?", I inquire, trying to get an idea of what kind of problems he might bring. Looking a bit shocked, Security-Chief answers, "Huhuff-Riit is a Prime Advisor to the Patriarch himself!" Wondering why such a high ranking Kzinti would visit such an out of the way place such as this, I ask, "Do you know purrrpose of visit?" With typical Kzinti ego, he replies, "It is obvious, the roaring reports of my work here has impressed even the Patriarch himself! He is sending Huhuff-Riit here to see what a good job I am doing and, how much honor I am bringing to the Kzinti in the eyes of the Federation!" I doubt that is the reason but, it is best NOT to disparage a Kzinti when he is petting himself on his back! Before I can answer, he continues, imploring, "Please give your permission for his visit D'Sefet-Commander!" Remembering he has not yet had time to get use to the ways of

the Federation I instruct, "He does not need my permisssion. As long as rrrace is not in conflict with Federrration, they are welcome whenever they wish to visit. I trrrust yooou and 4 can handle arrraignments for him and hisss party?" "Of course D'Sefet-Commander!", he answers with pride, adding, "I will pounce right on it!" "Good!", I conclude but, as he turns to leave I quickly add, "Rrrun detailsss of arrrraignments by me before finalizing them!" "Of course!", he promises as he hurries off. This sudden visit coupled with the subject of the Starfleet Communique I was discussing with junior, human officer before Security-Chief arrived concerns me so I think I will return to my office and recontact Starfleet Command.

"No Sef, no one thought there might be a need to keep the results of the survey confidential.", Admiral Sutter says, "Do you think the discovery and the Kzinti's visit are related?" "I am not surrre but, timing seems bit sussspect.", I answer. "I know you are just getting settled in and all but, how you want to play it is your call, I'll back whatever decision you make.", he comforts. I have already carefully considered all my options as any self-respecting feline would do so I inform, "As long as entire Kzinti fleet does not follow Huhufff-Rrriit across frontierrr, I think Bassstet and I can handle thingsss but, it might be good idea to have few Ssstarfleet vesselsss near by. . . just in case." "I'll see what I can arrange, maybe some sort of an 'Honor Guard' of ships to commemorate the historic visit.", Admiral Sutter suggests. "I will check with Securrrity-Chief to see if such a 'Guarrrd' would be seen as honor orrr threat and, get back to you. Thank you, Sef out.", I say. "Very well Sef, Sutter out.", he responds. As Admiral Sutter's image fades it is replaced by the data on the discovery that has just been made here.

When the border was redrawn, both sides got something. The Kzinti gained two star systems, one with a Class G, Sol type star and two inhabitable planets. One a Class K, Mars type and one a class L, teraform candidate like Indri VIII. The Federation gained the system FI-9 is in. It consists of a aging Class M, red giant star and four planets, two with solid surfaces. Both planets are now Class L, however there is evidence to suggest the one closest to the star might have once been Class M when the star was younger. Being in the demilitarized zone between the Patriarchy and the Federation, all three systems are largely unexplored. As per Federation procedure, one of the first items to be done after we took possession of the station was to do a detailed survey of the star system and it's planets. It was on that survey that the 'discovery' was made. DILITHIUM CRYSTALS! Both planets are rich in them! In addition, the crystals are VERY high quality! All this has Federation Planners VERY excited and, while there will not be an Earth type "gold rush" to FI-9, MANY Federation and allied mining companies are already vying for the rights to mine. Of course, FI-9 will be the main facility and staging area for whatever activity that takes place. All in all it seems that life on this peaceful little station is going to get a LOT more chaotic!

"Kzinti guard their own honor!", Security-Chief loudly and proudly declares as I tell him about the Honor Guard idea. "The Federrration and I underrrstand that Securrrity-Chief!", I say as I try and calm him. "Then why does Huhuff-Riit need a honor guard?", he asks, somewhat puzzled. "The terrrm 'Honorrr Guarrrd' is deceiving. One way humansss show how important they consider person is to make fusss overrr them. If therrre had been some warning, I am sure leaders of Federrration would have traveled herrre to personally grrreet Huhufff-Rrriit but without time for that, they considerrr captains of Federrration's finest vesselsss to be next best thing. But, if you do not think he would considerrr such dissplay an honnorrr, I will drrrop idea.", I explain without revealing the Dilithium Crystal item. "NO. . . I mean, I am sure Huhuff-Riit would see such a display as honoring his visit, after I explain it to him.", Security-Chief quickly answers like a approval seeking,

minor official, afraid that if he turned down such an offer and his superior found out, that he would have wanted it. "Good, then I will make arraignmentsss.", I say.

The next week and a half is hectic! Everyone does their best to get the station as ready as possible for the arrival of our Kzinti VIP as well as the expected influx of people that will be arriving for the mining and support operations. The day before Huhuff-Riit is due, the Honor Guard made up of the U.S.S. Enterprise under the command of Captain Picard and the U.S.S. Titan under the command of Captain Riker arrives. Because I AM considered the expert on all things felinoid, Captain Picard has asked me to brief his and Captain Riker's senior staff of Kzinti Protocol, what there is of it anyway. I am afraid it is going to be like briefing Vegetarians before they attend a feast prepared by Cannibals!

I doubt any of either ship's senior staff has ever met a Kzinti face to face so I have decided to invite the humans to the station for the briefing and set up the larger Holodeck to serve as a briefing room. I enter the Holodeck and signal the Enterprise and the Titan that I am ready for them to beam over. After the group including Captains Picard and Riker, Captain Riker's mate Counselor Troy and the Klingon Worf arrive I greet them and ask them to sit. "I am surrre that you have been busily studying whateverrr information Federrration has on Kzinti so I will not borrre you by back trrracking on that trail.", I begin, "Instead I will try and answerrr whateverrr questions your hunts have left unanswered." After a few questions attempting to confirm some of the facts that humans have a hard time believing about the Kzinti, Doctor Crusher asks, "Are Kzinti females really as non-sentient as the males believe?" "While I have yet to meet Kzinti femmmale, the malesss believe so.", I answer, "Why do you ask?" "After the dealing I have had with Data's cat Spot, I have a difficult time believing ANY feline is NON-sentient.", she comments. As the group's laughter dies away, I answer, "Take care, YOU have uncoverrred felinoid species' most closely guarrrded secrrrret.", I attempt to joke, apparently with little success. "Are the males as formidable as the stories tell?", the Klingon asks with the curiosity of a warrior. "I will let you be judge of that.", I say as I step to the entrance and, activate it. The door slides open and, Security-Chief steps in to the sound of a collective gasp. "I would like you to meet station'sss head of securrrity. Securrrity-Chief, these are Captainsss and seniorrr oficersss from Federrration vesselsss.", I introduce. "It is a great honor for me to be in the presence of some of the Federation's and Klingon Empire's greatest warriors.", he says with a bow. After a few moments of stunned silence, Captain Picard, probably remembering what he had read on Kzinti custom answers, "We are honored to be allowed to stand in the presence of such a mighty Hero of the Patriarch." With the formalities behind us, I announce, "Security-Chief has graciously consented to answer any of your questions that I can not." After a few more questions, I think the fear of possibly asking a foolish question helped shorten the session, I invite the group on a tour of the station. All in all, I am pleased to put into my report that the meeting and tour went smoothly. Even the tension between Security-Chief and the Klingon Worf softened after a bit of growling on both individual's part. Now IF the rest of this visit goes as smoothly, I will be relieved.

"Commander! I'm picking up a vessel leaving Kzinti space on the Long Range Sensors.", I am informed by a crew member, "It reads BIG, possibly a battleship!" "Just one?", I ask with hope. "So far sir.", he informs. "This is the Enterprise calling FI-9.", Captain Picard's voice says. "Go ahead Enterrrprise.", I order. "We have just picked up a vessel on course from the Kzinti Patriarch to FI-9. Is this your visitor Commander?", he asks. "I hope so Captain.", I answer, "Stand by!" "Try and contact that ship and ask Securrrity-Chief to join me in Control Rrroom", I order. After a few minutes that seem an eternity, a Kzinti face appears on our screen and announces, "This is the Patriarch's warship Killing Claw. We are on a diplomatic mission to Federation Installation Nine." "Grrreetings Killing Claw, this Comanderrr D'Sssefet of FI-9, we await your arrival.", I respond. Adding to the Enterprise, "It looksss like, as you humans say, SHOW TIME!" "Understood Commander, we will transport over immediately. Picard out.", the senior Honor Guard informs. As Security-Chief arrives, I brief him on the situation.

All concerned assemble in the common area of the Station's Bazar as the Kzinti vessel slips into orbit around the station. As the signal that Huhuff-Riit's group is ready to come aboard is received, I take one last look around and hope for the best. Huhuff-Riit materlizes, surrounded by six heavily armed Kzinti warriors. Seeing the unexpectedly large group assembled to meet them, the guards instinctively begin to react in a defensive manner. With a nod from me, Security-Chief identifies himself to the group in the Hero's Tongue and asks permission to approach. What I take to be the lead guard grants his request and Security-Chief approaches the group, on all paws, crouched lower to the ground than I ever thought a nine foot tall Kzinti could get. His tail is dragging the floor behind him and he is averting his gaze so much that I wonder how he keeps moving in a strait line. Reaching the group, he is ordered to stand up by the guard and after he is satisfied Security-Chief poses no threat, he is allowed to speak to Huhuff-Riit. Although I am a distance away and the two Kzinti are speaking

softly, I can make out that Security-Chief is trying to explain our intentions to Huhuff-Riit. "Who is D'Sefet-Commander?", Huhuff-Riit suddenly calls out in Federation Standard. "I am my lorrrd!", I answer. "Please join us.", Huhuff-Riit commands with a wave of his paw. Although I assume I need not imitate Security-Chief's performance, I do move slowly, with my paws in plain view as I approach the Kzinti group. "Security-Chief has explained that this group of humans and their space vessels are here to honor me.", Huhuff-Riit begins, "Although it is not the Kzinti way, you may proceed. I will order my guards to submit." "Thank you my lorrrd.", I answer, "If you will follow me I will presssent Captainsss and seniorrr crrrew memberrrs of vesselsss to you. Hoping training will overcome the sight of eight large Kzinti males coming at you, I conduct the group to where the 'humans' stand, "My lorrrd Huhuff-Rrriit may I introduce Captain Jean Luc Picarrrd of U.S.S. Enterprissse." For a moment, Captain Picard hesitates, I hope he does NOT do the human grabbing of paws thing. To my relief, he performs the human equivalent of the Kzinti Submission Act by lowering his gaze and bowing from the waist. "Jean Luc Picard-Captain. . .", Huhuff-Riit begins as if remembering, "Brother of the Klingons and Defeater of the Borg." Reacting to the captain's apparent surprise, "Yes Jean Luc Picard-Captain, tales of your glory have even reached Kzinti ears." After Captain Picard thanks him for the complement, he introduces his crew. I then take Huhuff-Riit to Captain Riker, "And this is Captain William Rrriker of U.S.S. Titan. Until recently he was Captain Picard'sss Firssst Officerrr." Captain Riker follows Captain Picard in his greeting. Then Huhuff-Riit says, "As I have told many a kit, serve your superiors well and you will share in their glory. I imagine your family was very proud of you at your Naming Ceremony William Riker-Captain." Although he does not understand Huhuff-Riit's reference to the Kzinti Naming Ceremony, he acknowledge the comment with a thankfully tooth hidden smile. I guess he remembers that to show your teeth to a Kzinti is an invitation to fight. After Captain Riker introduces his crew and I introduce mine, I say, "We have planed otherrr activitiesss to honorrr your visit, toursss of Station, any or all of Federrration vesselsss and dinnerrr or rrrreception have been discusssed. I will leave it up to Securrrity-Chief to explain anything you do not underrrstand and inform me of your wishesss my lorrrd." "Thank you D'Sefet-Commander.", Huhuff-Riit replies. "Now I imagine you would like to get sssettled into quartersss Securrrity-Chief have prepared for you so, with yourrr perrrmission, I will let him esscort you to them.", I say with a slight bow. With a nod, Huhuff-Riit allows Security-Chief to lead his group away and the reception ends without problems. As the humans go about their business, I catch movement out of the corner of my eye. As I turn, I see 4 of 5 slowly emerge from the shadows, Phaser in paw. Yes I placed him there. Now I know that if 4 had been forced to stun any or all of our Kzinti visitors, there might have been a major diplomatic incident however, a war might have started if I had allowed our visitors to kill any of the unarmed humans over some little mistake in word or action. Holstering the weapon and with a un-feline wink of an eye, he returns to his normal duties.

"DID you know that Riit Kzinti brought his harem with him?!", Jacobs asks as she pokes her head into my office as she is going off duty the next afternoon. Knowing that Huhuff-Riit's Kzinrrets were brought aboard with no station personnel contact except that of Security-Chief, I ask, "How do you know about themmm?" "I was called to their quarters by their guards, they were complaining the rooms were to cold.", she explains. "YOU werrre called?", knowing the Kzinti's opinion on females I continue, "Wherrre was Jotoki and it's Kzinti handlerrr, Superrrvisorrr of Slavesss?" "He was busy and the guards said the Kzinrret wouldn't wait. Besides, I know this station as well as that Jotoki does!", Jacobs answers defensively. "I know, I know.", I answer. "I thought Kzinti females were non-sentient.", she says, changing the subject. "They are as farrr as I know.", I say. "WELL, ONE ISN'T! See what one left in my tool box!", she says, producing a piece of paper with groups of slashes marks on it. I recognize the marks as characters of the Kzinti's alphabet and they spell the Kzinti words "I am". I start to question whether one of the male guards had written it but, the characters look as if they have been written by a decidedly delicate hand. Realizing what this could mean and the risk the Kzinrret took in making such a document, I ask, "Does ANYONE else know about thisss?" "No, I found it after I had finished and left the quarters.", Jacobs answers. "Good! Let usss keep it that way!", I instruct. She begins to question me and then stops, realizing the dangers I have already thought of. "Are securrrity monitorsss worrrking in that area?", I ask, thinking I can use their recordings to find which Kzinrret left the message. "Yes, the station is fully covered. Security-Chief insisted on that!", she says and then her look says what I am thinking, Security-Chief! HE ALWAYS carefully reviews each recording! "We will have to work fast!", I instruct. "Right! You make sure Security-Chief has not and does not see that recording and I will see that a glitch in the computer corrupts the files for that area for a while.", Jacobs says as she starts out the door. "No! Wait! Failurrre in one area might get him curriousss, arrange station wide glitch and SLOWLY bring sectionsss back on line, Kzinrret Quarterrrs last. Make surrre to save an encrypted copy of file for me on removable media.", I say as we both head out the door.

"Can I help you, D'Sefet-Commander?", Security-Chief asks as he finds me in his office, at his Data Terminal. "No. . . Yesss. . . ", I stammer, "I mean Jacobsss reportsss computer problem hasss corrrupted securrrity recordingsss forrr ssstation." Joining me at the terminal, he confirms what I said, saying, "It looks like only the recent recordings were affected. How long does the female think it will be before the problem is corrected?" "She not surrre but, restorrring all monitorrring stationsss might take a while.", I answer, adding, "Jacobsss knowsss what she doing." "If you say so.", he replies with a sigh, adding, "Can I ask a courtesy of you?" "Oh course Securrrity-Chief.", I answer. "I told Huhuff-Riit about our hunt and, he expressed interest in seeing the Holodeck for himself. Could I be permitted to take him on a hunt?" I am not exactly thrilled with the prospect of another Kzinti hunt, remembering what happened on the last one and, wondering what the ramifications might be if such a high ranking Kzinti as Huhuff-Riit were to be hurt or killed on the station. However, Security-Chief, like all personnel of this station has the right to use the station's public areas so, "Does it have to be hunt?" "Is there a problem D'Sefet-Commander?", he asks. "No, I just wasss concerrrned that Huhuff-Rrriit might be little old forrr hunt.", I answer. "Kzinti believe If one is to old to hunt, one is to old to live." Remembering that I heard my grandfather's similar old Caitian saying "Life is a hunt and to hunt is life!" as we went out to capture his favorite wild vegetable, I say, "I think something could be arraigned but, I will not be able to accompany you. Presssing Federrration matterrrs. " "That is unfortunate but, I will make your apologies to Huhuff-Riit.", Security-Chief says.

The buzzer sounds as I am relaxing in my quarters. Answering it I find Jacobs with a copy of the security recording and a portable player. "Pleassse enterrr.", I invite. Looking around, she comments, "This is nice, not at all what I expected." "What DID you expect, scratching possst, pillow, multiple chewed plantsss and, litter box?", I question referring to what humans think of as 'cat' furnishings. I sit down on the couch and motion her to do likewise. "This is ONLY the second time I've been in a felinoid's quarters and considering what I saw in the Kzinrret quarters. . . Frankly, YES!", she answers as she sits. "I thought you have studied Caitiansss and Kzinti?", I ask, chidingly. "I HAVE but, like most creatures, felinoid literature says little about the every day stuff like what you sit on.", she replies. "That true.", I say, adding and, indicating the player, "Is Kzinrret that left messsage shown on recorrrding?" "I think so.", she says, starting the player and holding it so we both can see, "The sensor's field of view wasn't the best." As we watch, we see Jacobs enter to room and fortunately for us, because the environmental controls are located near the door, set her tool box down in full view of the scanner. As she get to work, a number of Kzinrrets saunter over and 'inspect' the box, a few rubbing against and, marking it. As the recording continues we see Jacobs finishing her work, pack up her tools and, even pick up her tool box and begin to leave. My hopes sink and I begin wondering if this WAS someone's idea of a joke. Then something catches her eye, she sets the tool box back down and goes to investigate. It is then we see a unusually small Kzinrret cautiously approach the box. For a moment I am not sure she is a full grown Kzinrret, she is SO small. But as she circles the box I can see she indications that she is mature. She rubs the box like the other Kzinrrets and then does something they did not. She casually looks around to see if she is being watched. When she is sure she is not, she reaches into her mouth and retrieves the paper Jacobs would later discover. She quickly opens the box, an action the other Kzinrret would be incapable of, slips the paper in, recloses the box and, hurries away before Jacobs returns. "She HAD it IN her MOUTH!", Jacobs exclaims as she turns off the player, "Ewwww, can I use your bathroom eh?!" "JACOBSss!", I say with exacerbation. "WELL. . . What are we going to do?", she says sheepishly. "Forrr now therrre nothing we can do.", I begin. "BUT. . .", she starts to protest. "But, WE can watch forrr opporrrtunity to help her WITHOUT risking her being discoverrred and killed!", I inform. She nods, knowing I am right and I pledge, "If we can help her we will." After extracting a promise on her oath as a Starfleet Officer that she will not do anything without checking with me first, Jacobs leaves and, I begin searching Federation data for any information that will help us help the little Kzinrret.

Things are thankfully quiet the next day as the Station prepares for the first 'diplomatic' function, a small dinner/Cocktail party for the senior staffs of the Station and visiting Starships. I hope the Kzinti are not too disappointed when they find out 'Cocktail' has NOTHING to do with the hind quarters of male flying creatures. Actually I am more worried about the human's reaction to what the Kzinti will be having for dinner, large slabs of blood rare, flesh from the Kzinti vessel's stores! Although if they have eaten with the Klingon, my worries might be a bit premature.

The evening begins well, I am SO glad Starfleet abandon the long, dress-like, formal uniform. Although easier on the tail, it made the male humanoids look so, SO feminine! Unfortunately the new formal uniforms gives the wearer the look of a waiter. On the other paw, being covered with fur, the Kzinti usually wear nothing except a belt to put their wtsai, the Kzinti's ceremonial dueling knife, in and, although dueling to the death is now discouraged, to hang the ears of their defeated opponents on. For important events, they will wear a colorful, knee length, loin cloth decorated with the totems of the wearers family. Though Important Kzinti probably wear nothing in private, in public they are expected to appear in the formal robes that indicate their place in Kzinti society. Huhuff-Riit's robes, reflecting his position as Prime Advisor to the Patriarch, are made of a material that compares to fine silk but, I understand it comes from a different type of creature. They are in the royal colors of the Kzinti, black with red cuffs and collar. As with most 'politicians', his wtsai has to be larger than

the ordinary feline even if he seldom uses it. I was concerned about the 'drinks', with Romulan Ale from the station, Klingon Blood Wine from the Enterprise, adding to the variety of choices of alcohol. Knowing that as with most all warm-blooded mammals, the Kzinti CAN get drunk on alcohol, the last thing I needed was a group of drunken, nine foot tall, felinoids running amuck so I asked Guinan, Picard's bartender to keep an eye on how much real alcohol is served. I hold my wind as the food is being served, in addition to being squeamish, it seems table manners are very

important to humans. From all the formal functions I have attended as a Starfleet Officer, I know they seem to have tools and implements for EVERY function of eating! Unfortunately, as anyone knows, the best way to eat blood raw meat is with the paws! The seating arraignments is also a concern. A human might expect that as soon as the meat is put before him, a Kzinti would begin. This is not the case, the Kzinti guards will not eat before Huhuff-Riit and, I think Huhuff-Riit is enough of a diplomat that he will wait for all to be served. All this results in the group of humans to be sitting across from and looking into the eyes of large felinoids as they gaze hungrily at their food. To the credit of the humans, none showed any sign of worry. Finally all are served and begin to eat.

The fare is an interesting mixture, each guest had the opportunity to request their favorite. Most of the humans opted for the usual favorites such as well cooked cow or bird. I chose my favored human food, Rainbow Trout, dipped in corn meat and fried to a golden brown. Pickard's Klingon crewman Worf has chosen gagh as part of his meal and I notice Huhuff-Riit is eyeing the moving meal with growing interest. "KLINGON!", Huhuff-Riit unexpectedly calls. As all conversation stops and all focus on the action, I look to see if Worf has or is doing something that would cause offence. "Might I inquire as to what you are eating?", Huhuff-Riit continues in a tone that thankfully seems more curious than insulted. "This is gagh, a Klingon delicacy sir.", Worf answers respectfully. "Might I trade you a portion of my zianyas for a taste of your gagh?", Huhuff-Riit asks. I am a bit surprised, descended from lone hunters, it is almost unheard of for a male to ask an unrelated male for a portion

of his food. In some cases, even looking at another male's food is an invitation for a fight. Worf considers the request for, what seems to me, a very long moment and then nods in agreement. I hope neither will have a dverse reaction to the alien food. The exchange is made and both cautiously examine their food. After sniffing and tasting, the meat is eaten. The Klingon's reaction to the zianyas meat concerns me little, Klingons eat almost ANYTHING! However, I watch Huhuff-Riit intently for his reaction to the gagh. "Most interesting!", Huhuff-Riit pronounces, "If the Kzinti ever decide to open trade with the Klingons I will recommend this item to be at the top of the list!" As the dinner gets back to normal, Huhuff-Riit continues, "D'Sefet-Commander, I believe I have yet to meet one of your crew." He indicates 4 of 5 with his paw. "Oh that is corrrect, my lorrrd, thisss 4 of 5, he Securrrity-Chief'sss asssistant.", I explain, "He was on duty when you came aboarrrd." "I recognize you as a felinoid 4 of 5-Assistant but, you are not Kzinti or Caitian. May I inquire as to your linage?", Huhuff-Riit asks. "My father was Mrowan, my mother Terran but, I was assimilated by the Borg at one time.", 4 of 5 informs. "You were once a 'Stolen One'?", Huhuff-Riit asks with amazement. 'Stolen One'?", 4 of 5 questions, not knowing how to answer. "That is what we call those that the Borg take.", Huhuff-Riit explains. "Yes, I was 'stolen'.", 4 of 5 answers somewhat bitterly. Kzinti have had little contact with those creatures or their prisoners.", Huhuff-Riit comments and then asks, "D'Sefet-Commander do you think it possible for me to speak with 4 of 5-Assistant at a later time about his experiences?" "I have no objectionsss my lorrrd, if 4 of 5 wishesss to.", I answer, giving him an out, not knowing if his time with the Borg would be to painful to speak of or not. "I'm at your service sir!", 4 of 5 answers respectfully. "Excellent! I will contact Security-Chief tomorrow and make the arraignments.", Huhuff-Riit happily replies. The remainder of the evening goes well, no one drinks too much. There was one last incident that could have posed a problem but, did not. Worf, like most Klingons, always the warrior arranged to test himself against one of the Kzinti Guards. Fortunately for my Station, a contest called 'Arm Wrestling' was chosen, after it had been explained to the Kzinti. Each contestant won two falls but with my urging, both Captain Picard and Huhuff-Riit refused to allow a fifth 'tie breaker' fall. Allowing both sides to retire with pride intact. After the last of my guests leave, I have one last search around the Station and seeing that all is well, retire to my quarters for a good night's sleep and, with Security-Chief having scheduled the Holodeck hunt for tomorrow afternoon, I might NEED it!


End file.
